Automatic call distributors (ACD) are used for distributing or dispensing phone calls from a server to a group of agent stations which are connected to the server. For such dispensing, a number of methods have been designed as exemplified in the following.
Most Idle Agent. In the Most Idle Agent (MIA) method, an incoming call is dispensed to that agent which has been available for the longest time. Agents are placed in an agent queue as they first become available or as they complete a call, as well as when they are on a non-ACD call.
Circular Hunting. In Circular Hunting, calls are distributed in a round-robin fashion. For example, if there are agents A, B and C, Agent A gets the first call, Agent B the second, and Agent C the third. The pattern then repeats, starting with agent A getting the fourth call.
Linear Hunting. When a call arrives, Linear Hunting first attempts to send the call to Agent A. If Agent A is busy, the call goes to Agent B, unless Agent B is busy in which case the call goes to Agent C.
Ring All. In the Ring All method, all available stations in a calling group are alerted with the oldest call in the queue of incoming calls. The status of agent stations is monitored so that, as agents become available to answer ACD calls, the oldest call alerts also at their station.
Of special interest in the following are ACD systems for premises where agents do not remain close to an assigned station, but are required to perform other tasks, away from the phone. This applies to fast-food delivery stores, for example.